Beyond Darkness
Introduction Beyond has a massive build, standing at a height of 2.46m, he is often seen with menacing aura shrouding his body. It is not known how he was born into the world, but contrary to popular belief, during the Great War of the Melonium Age (Where Humans and Demi-Humans existed), when the yin-yang balance was disrupted as a result of an increase in the outflow of Darkness rather than Hope, Beyond was created by a Spiritually-Divine man, who seized the opportunity. That man was Sasakryu, known as the Dragon from Beyond. He knew that creating a new form of life during such a situation would bring about immense power into the world that may alter reality’s laws of nature. That was probably how Beyond’s name came about. Even less known of his personality, for he only appears during great devastation, when he leaves his slumber. In the scriptures found during the Babylonian Age, it is stated that Beyond’s power is derived from pure Sins, that of Sorrow, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Envy, basically the seven deadly sins introduced during the early modern age, which explains why he is rarely seen in the world. During the Great War where there was fighting between Humans and Demi-Humans, Beyond had a mission given by Sasakryu, In one fell swoop, troops of both sides succumbed to his menacing presence, for he was Beyond Darkness. Sasakryu What created Beyond was Sasakryu, the Dragon from Beyond, and whom, was a spiritually divine man. He was the man who came to bring order to the world, which was stricken with spiritual disasters in all Four Corners. (Spiritual Disasters refer to the surge of spirits from the underworld which could no longer hold any more of them. As such, spillage occurs. Anyone that comes into contact with these wandering spirits would be themselves sent to the underworld forever) #Evil Sasakryu, at first, was a genius at combat as well as spiritual magic, until he came into a wall that prevented him from progressing any further. He had mastered all forms of teachings and thus now pondered on how to transcend the world’s power on his own. He came to a conclusion that “Gratitude” was the only way to continue his journey. Sasakryu headed to an isolated place in the Poseiden Sea (AKA Bermuda Triangle) where no one and nothing can disrupt his training. 10 years, Sasakryu went on without food and sleep, spending each day unleashing 100, 000 punches of Gratitude towards the sky, a sequence that starts by slowly bringing his hands together and trying to punch as fast as he could after settling into his stance. Through intense training, he went from being able to handle 100 000 punches in 20 hours, to a meagre 1 hour. ''' '''Because of this, he was able to punch with an extended reach (Where a huge statue of Lady Guanyin appears with Sasakryu at the center). Needless to say, the devastation and calamity this technique wrought was tremendous. Sasakryu perished when he created Beyond, but because of being indulged in Gratitude, he was able to embed himself spiritually into Beyond, transferring all knowledge and techniques he knew to him. This power will then lay dormant within Beyond’s Heart until the time comes. Until then, embedding himself with Beyond would only mean giving Beyond his resolve and heart as a human. Equipment Tengu’s Roaring Tide Mask Beyond has a wide range of masks which enhances his strength and power in many ways. One of his most notable masks is “Tengu’s Roa ring Mask” which he often wears when battling an enemy. The mask takes on the facial features of the once feared Tengu, the Heavenly Dog of the Japanese folk religion. When worn, Beyond’s features would begin metamorphosis, such as to look more like the Tengu itself. Wearing this mask brings about many techniques and passive abilities, which are only available when the mask is worn by Beyond. Techniques (Tengu’s Roaring Tide Mask) *Lightning Clad – Fall of Thor (“ライトニングクラッド - トールの秋”) **This technique involves the usage of lightning without sound, making it even more elusive as since no sound is present when this technique is performed, the enemy is highly unlikely to notice the attack at all. The technique is shown through Beyond first shaping his aura into a giant hand and then reaching for the heavens with it, then he, as swiftly as possible, brings it down upon the enemy as if slamming an insect. *Lightning Angel – Right Hand of Zeus (“稲妻の天使 - ゼウスの右手”) **This technique is performed only when Beyond has taken considerable damage from a particularly strong opponent. Before it is executed, Beyond has to perform a ritual by bringing his hands together and drawing a pentagram in front of him. The damage Beyond has taken leaves his body as a huge mass of red-spirits that shoot like a beam towards the opponent. Furthermore, the attack is amplified as the beam heads through the pentagram, numerously multiplying the speed and damage of the attack. As a result of this technique, Beyond is brought back to perfect health. *Lightning Demon – Left Hand of Zeus (“雷悪魔 - ゼウスの手を離れ”) **The technique is the polar opposite of (Lightning Angle – Right Hand of Zeus) as it is its evil counterpart. Simply, this technique does harm to the caster himself, and in turn, receives great power and might. This technique involves only the use of Beyond’s Left Hand, and with it, he stabs himself with his sword, covering it in blood. Because of the bodily blood present on the sword, Beyond’s life force is directly transferred to the weapon as a clad of Black Lightning, which is used to strike the enemy afterwards. The technique ends when Beyond’s Sword is no longer completely covered in blood. It is suggested that this technique should be performed before (Lightning Angel – Right Hand of Zeus). 'Passives' 5 minutes after activation of the Mask, Beyond is given the power to travel the speed of lightning, without any sound, doing so renders the opponent in confusion. Furthermore, the Masks also acts as a lightning rod which would attract lightning towards Beyond, further increasing speed and force of Beyond’s destructive power. Hidden Strength Sasakryu’s awakening If it does or so it will, Beyond would transcend any being of the universe, being a being that combines yin and yang, light and darkness. Scriptures told Mankind of the awakening of such great Spirit for the first time in Beyond’s lifetime, during the late Melonium Age. When Sasakryu’s Spirit awakens within Beyond, Beyond is granted special permission to gain access to open the gates that prevent us from seeing Spirits. Techniques Sasakryu’s Wisdom When activating this technique, a small pentagram appears on Beyond’s forehead, shining brighter than any light source ever known. Because, whenever there is light, there is darkness. You can also say that when your opponent is strong, he would also have a weakness. No one is perfect, including Beyond. A being in the universe has one spirit per body, but it has a counterpart spirit within the Spirit World. With this technique, Beyond is able to single out the opponent’s deadliest weakness in a matter of seconds. Of course, Beyond is able to escape into that world and deal damage from there as the Spirits are connected by bond. Spirit World and Dimensions are completely unrelated. Dragon Series * Dragon Series Order No. 1 - Worldly Voice ** Being a hugely offensive move this technique is base of the theory of the Voice of the Worlds. It is said that each planet and star has a name, the name that resembles a guardian that long ago merged with the worlds. The Voice of the World comes into play when one is able to synchronise their life force wavelength with the Voice and communicate. Once that is achieved, a guardian will erupt from the ground that specialises in a specific field of combat. *#Gaia, the Ultimate Fortress *#Mars, the Ultimate War Hero *#Neptune, the Wisest Strategist *#Jupiter, the Biggest Punch *#Mercury, the Flames of Obliteration *#etc, not known yet *Dragon Series Order No.2 - Behemoth's Forgotten Terror **Aim at obliterating his opponent, Beyond has to lay out talismens of the Shrine Priests in a circle. After which, he says "Darkness become my ruler, Light become my servant, I call forth the Great Terror, Behemoth, KAI!" Behemoth takes the form of a huge mythical beast the size of a 40m tall building and width of 60m. In his possession is a hammer that causes catatrophies and calamity. Adding to Beyond's power storage within him. He is mostly used as a meat shield for huge attacks as he boast the Best Defense of all defensive spells. *Dragon Series Order No.3 – Rage Dive **As this technique’s name implies, a dragon related attack in involved in the performance of this technique. Because of the absorbing of the seven deadly sins, one of them is rage, storing large amounts of rage in Beyond’s body. Beyond being the epicentre of the attack, sends out a barrage of aura that are the manifestation of rage itself (When one gets hit by one of this attack, they would go into a berserk mode and soon collapse due to overflowing power) Dragon Series Order No.4 – Baptismal Purge Making usage of Sasakryu’s knowledge, Beyond has indirectly mastered the highest levels of Baptismal techniques of the Millenium. The main aim of this technique is to purge the enemy of all darkness as well as evil, while it is used on others, it can be used on oneself to prevent evil from controlling oneself or reducing madness within an area. Dragon Series Order No.25 – Absolute Judgement Category:Crestero Category:Characters Category:Incomplete